


Doki Doki Vore Club #1 Natsuki gets pissed

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Quick Reads [7]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cruel Natsuki, Female Protagonist, Fetish Content, Gen, I am Natsuki, Male Natsuki, Monika (Mentioned) - Freeform, Natsuki and Protag were dating but then this happened, Natsuki deletes the protagonist by eating her, Natsuki is a femboy, Natsuki is pissed off with the protagonist, Reader-Insert, Sayori (Mentioned) - Freeform, Self-Insert, Socks, Swearing, Tiny Protagonist, Vore, You are the protagonist, Yuri (Mentioned) - Freeform, for not stopping monika even though she tried to, i'm trying something different here by inserting myself here as natsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: I was so tired of your shit. first you didn't stop Monika from deleting me or the rest of us and then you let her die even as she let you return to the literature club. so when I remembered (somehow) I knew I had to get revenge on you. This is what I did to you.





	Doki Doki Vore Club #1 Natsuki gets pissed

It was supposed to be a typical day for you and the literature club but things were about to change. You came in the classroom to find everyone except me. Your "boyfriend" Natsuki. After Monika had reset everything and me and the girls had forgotten what had happened you thought it was over but you were far from wrong.

I remembered everything when things felt off though I'm still not sure how I was able to regain my memory. However I remembered how you stood there and did nothing as me and my friends fell apart by someone who only wanted your love but you couldn't even be bothered to notice her.

My hands tightened as you said "Natsuki babe you ok?" I huffed and said "No everything is not ok. I remember EVERYTHING" You were taken aback by my statement and said "B-but how?" My hands curled into a fist as I said "It doesn't fucking matter. what does matter to me is revenge on you." You said "But why?"

I looked at you with the angriest look you had ever received from me as I said "You think it's fun to mess with our lives? think that you are above judgement. NO! YOU AREN'T!" I yelled. You said "Please babe lets-" "DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT"

I yelled in your face as I huffed angrily and slapped you in the face as you rubbed your cheek before I said "Why don't I teach you a prime lesson of judgement. by deleting your existence from my world" You gasped and said "You can't do that! only Monika's able to!"

I laughed bitterly as I said "Not anymore. I found a way and I know the perfect way to delete you" I opened up a command panel and changed your size settings as you were shrunk until my toes were massive to you as I laughed looking down at you before I said "What should I do first with a pathetic worthless bug like you? hmmm... I know!"

I lifted my shoe and slammed it onto you as you felt the immense pain and weight of my gigantic shoe screaming for release from your fate. I merely giggled as I pulled my shoe off and pressed my cute little socks on you as you became stuck between my horrible smelling socked toes. 

I laughed as i pressed my toes harder crushing your tiny legs between my toes as you screamed in pain your legs now just bloody stumps. I laughed again as i said "truly you are the most pathetic thing i've ever seen."

I snatched you up as i lifted you to my gigantic nose before inhaling you into my nose as you got stuck in my boogers. I laughed at you as I sneezed you out onto the chair as I said bending down to see you "Guess what bug? I have a surprise for you"

You looked up at me warily and terrified as i promptly walked over and sat in the chair as my enormous bulge that protruded from my underpants trapped you under it.

I laughed and felt your squirms on my enormous dick. I said "Surprise bug i'm not female. I'm a femboy. you deserve to be trapped under my bulge for all eternity"

I pressed my cock to you as your arms were crushed under the pressure of my bulge. You screamed as my panties were sprayed with the fleshy bits of your arms and your blood.

I laughed and said "Feel pretty painful doesn't it?" You could only make squeaks by this point. I lifted my cock and lifted my butt as i slammed it onto you making you scream in immense pain.

I giggled and said "You are going to die here in a place where no one remembers you. I almost feel bad"

Suddenly I let a huge fart rip as you were blasted by the stench of my fart which burned your whole body with the stench.

I laughed and said "my dad would always say that i was a disgusting pig because of my farts heh he was right and I don't even care but now the fun is finally over it's time to end this forever."

I snatched your broken body up and dropped you down my throat as i gulped your micro body sliding down my throat with ease before you landed in my stomach.

I burped quietly and patted my tummy as I cleaned up your mess before sitting down as the door opened to reveal the girls. I said "Hey guys" Yuri seemed slightly confused as she said "Hey Natsuki where's Y/NNNNNNNN?FILENOTFOUND"

I shrugged and said "I have no idea what you are talking about who is that? meanwhile in my stomach you had been mostly digested as you finally were erased from existance.

Yuri scratched her head and said "What were we talking about again?" I smiled and said "We were discussing manga of course" Yuri said "Oh right! I finished that manga you showed me Natsuki"


End file.
